Nunca pensei que fosse acontecer isso
by madalena merry-chan
Summary: Uma rapariga impopular e um rapaz popular. Duas amigas gêmias engraçadas e dois bons amigos. será que esse amor irá resultas? sasusaku / hikanick / hikareya
1. a estrla cadente

Oi pessoal!

Descupem o meu sumiso mas eu estava a escrever uma história para o concuraso que vai haver na minha escola!

Bem sem mais demoras vamos ao 1º capitolo!

Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer!

A estrela cadente

Estavam 3 meninas na vernda de uma casa cor de rosa a olhar para o ceú, em completo silencio. A do meio tinha cabelo roseiro e olhos cor esmarela, estava vestida de um pijama verde claro muito largo, de forma não deixar transparcer as curvas dela. O nome dela era Sakura. A do lado esquerdo tinha cabelos protos e olhos cor de ônix, vestia um pijama preto mas nesta as curvas eram evidentes. O nome dela era Hikaro. E a do lado direito era Hikari. Ela vestia um pijama branco, nem largo, nem justo. Tinha olhos ônix e cabelo preto. Hikaro e Hkari eram gêmias.

- Amanha vai ser o primeiro dia de aulas! – Sakura quebrou o silencio.

- POIS É! – disse Hkaro escandalosa.~

- Nem acredito que já estamos no 10º. – disse Hikaro.

- Olhem uma estrla cadente! – disse Hikaro apontando uma estrla que passava no ceú.

- desejem qual quer coisa! – disse Sakura.

" eu desejo que este ano seja diferente " pensaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Bem vamos dormir! Amanha o dia vai ser cheio! – disse Hikaro.

- É verdae! – afirmou Sakura.

Elas entaram em um quarto com paredes cor de esmarela e mobilia rosa e deitaram-se na cama rosa que dava para 4 pessoas e dormiram.

__________________________________________________________________________

Estavam 3 rapazes em um quarto com paredes pretas e mobilia azul escuara a ouvir a musica no velume maximo. Eram Nick , Sasuke e Reyan. Eles estavam de pijamas pretos e só de sestinguiam pelos cabelos e pelos olhos. Kick tinha cabelos loiros, igual aos do reyam mas do primeiro a cor era mais clara e os dois tinham olhos azuis. Já Sasuke tinha cabelos pretos e olhos ônix.

- Saske tens certeza que as tuas irmãs não se vão importar por o som estar tão alto? – Perguntou Kick.

- Quando od pais viajam elas vão para casa da saua amiga qualquer! – respondeu Sasuke.

- Bem de qualquer forma é melhor irmos dormir porque amanhã é o primeiro dia de aulas. – Disse Reyan.

- É verade. – respondeu Nick.

Assim desligara o som e os dois convidados foram para os seus sacos de dormir, já Sasuke foi para uma cama que dava para 4 pessoas e tinha lensois pretos. Dormiram.


	2. a coisa mais suprendente do ano

A coisa mais suprendente do ano

Sakura, Hikari e Hikaro entraram na escola e foram para seus casifros, que ficavam uma abeira do outro. Elas vestiam calsas jens iguais e camisolas de naga curta de cores diferentes: a de Sakura era esmarela, a de Hikaro era perta e a de Hikari era branca.

Enquanto elas arrumavam os livros nos seus casivros pela porta pricipal entraram Sasuke, Nick e Reyan. Elas não deram atenção tal como todos que começaram a olhar fixamente para eles e raparigas suspirando por onde neles passaram, por isso elas continuaram a arruamar os livros destraidas. De tal maneira destraidas que nem se deram conta de quando eles se aproximaram. Só sairam de seus advenios quando Sasuke chamou hikri e Hikari.

- Meninas. – chamou Sasuke. Estas se viraram, menos Sakura que pouco estava interesada em quem chamava els e sim em arrumar rapido o seu casifro para basar dali rapido por que a ela nem um pouco agradava a ideia de ser observada por todos, pois ela odiava que a atenção toda se dirigi-se a ela, ficava constrangiada.

- Sim maninho. – disseram Hikari e Hikaro em coro e com muito sarcasmo.

- Há Há.- riu Sasuke sarcrastico, mas depois olhou de esguelha os seus companheiros que estavam abobados com a tanha beleza das suas irmãs que dicidiu resolver isso rapido, pois não gostava quando tipos como os ele ( galinhas ) davam em cima de suas irmãs.

- Sabes é suprendente tu teres faldo com nosco desde o primeiro ano em publico! – afirmaramas irmãs em coro.

- É só para a visar qua a mãe telefonou esta manhã e disse que é para vocês ficarem em casa de uma amiga vossa não sei qual. Acho que se chamava Sakira. – Respondeu Sasuke.

- Sakura. – corregiram as irmãs em coro. ( outra vez. Que seca, elas só respondem em coro. )

-Sim, ou isso.

Sasuke e seus amigos sairam deixando as irmãs do primeiro festejarem e polarem de alegria com a sua amiga.

- Sasuke nem nos disseste que as tuas irmãs eram tão giras!- affirmou Reyan.

- Pois mas elas não são como as outras por isso garras fora. – respondeu sasuke deixando bem claro que elas não são para tocar, e se tocarem vão ter que agoentar as conseqoencias.

- esta bem. - responderam os dois com uma voz cheia de medo, pois sabiam de que o Uchiha era capaz.

* * *

Bem esse foi o primeiro capitulo. Espero que gostarm agora sasuke pede reviews

Porque eu?

Porque sim

Eu peço – disse Lee

Obrigada Lee! És um amor. É muita pena que eu não te pos a formar um casal com a Sakura-chan do que com esse enssencivel.

- e é por isso que me vais pagar.- disse Sakura num tom de ameaça.

Lee pede reviews para enserrar a o capitulo enquanto ninguém viu como sou estrangulada.

Esta bem!- disse Lee – Reviews por favor!


End file.
